If love could be
by BakaKenshin
Summary: Shy and quiet Kikyo falls in love with her sister's boyrfriend, Inuyasha. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha...that sucks... this story is kinda like mars. Kinda.

Kikyo Higurashi woke up in the morning and examined herself in the mirror. She saw a sad figure with two braided unnoticedout cast, who only wished to be left alone. She looked over to her sister, who had contacts, springy beautiful hair was the most popular girl in school, Kagome. Kikyo sighed and went to get ready for school.

Kikyo saw her friend Sango, and they greeted eachother happily. "Hi Sango." "Hey Kikyo! You look really down, something wrong?" "Kagome, she's so popular and pretty, but I'm hardly like her at all. The only thing I'm good at is sports." Sango gave a determined look at Kikyo. "Look Kikyo, if you want to be pretty, you have to try!" "No sango, if I try I'll make a fool out of myse-" "No, Kikyo, Today we are getting you ready. Period." "Sigh, okay..." The bell rang.

At lunch Kikyo went early so she could sit at the table she and Sango always sat at. Sango followed. When Kikyo went back to the classroom to get her forgotten books, she saw Inuyasha in the classroom too. Kikyo ran her fingers through her braid nervously. Inuyasha was Kagome's boyfriend, being the most popular boy in school. Kikyo didn't like Inuyasha, she just was nervous around popular kids, except Sango and Kagome. Kikyo silently walked in and pretended Inuyasha wasn't there and walked out. "Hey," Kikyo turned around. "Do you know where they have computer tech class? I can't find it." Kikyo took out her notebook sketched out a accurated drawing and showed it to Inuyasha. "Oh thanks." Inuyasha quickly looked in her eyes and saw that she was kinda...pretty, only she should take out her braids. Still, she looked pretty nice. Kikyo blushed and ran out of the room.

Once school was over Kikyo didn't know the new feeling she had, the feeling that she wanted to see Inuyasha more. Inuyasha was on the other corner of the school wall looking through his notes although he hated school, Kagome was pestering him about his grades. Kikyo was on the other corner. She peeped at Inuyasha and her face softened. What was this feeling she had? Sango tapped her on the shoulder and Kikyo suddenly turned around. "Was that Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" Sango gave Kikyo a sly smile. "You like him don't you?" "Ye- nonono! No! I can't like him! He's popular and his heart is with Kagome's" Kikyo answered nervously. Inuyasha listened in to their conversation from the other side of the wall. Kikyo said softly "Yeah, I guess I like him... but he loves Kagome and how can he like a slut like me?" Sango answered, "Come on. Let's bring you to my house. We gotta fix you up." "How?"Kikyo asked suspicously. "Ya know,fix your hair put on some makeup. Just to see how how it looks."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to make up by doing this chappie:)

"S-sango, I'm not really sure about this! I mean, I feel like a desperate person trying to become popular!" Kikyo called out to Sango. Sango gave Kikyo a light smirk. "It's just a boost up for your self image!" Kikyo looked displeased.Sango took Kikyo's hand and dragged her up to her bathroom.

"Okay...let's see. hmm. No braids. They make your hair look like sticks." Sango pulled the braids off and smoothed Kikyo's hair. Then Sango took the brush and started to think some more. "mmmggh." Kikyo mumbled. "Kikyo, do you mind if I shower your hair?" "Fine..." Kikyo gave-up. Sango dumped Kikyo's locks down and let it disappear into the warm water. Then she took some nice shampoo and rubbed it onto her hair. She did the same with the conditioner and rinsed. "Okay, now all we have to do is dry." Sango took the hair-dryer and started.

"Looks like we're through with your hair, Kiki." Kikyo let out a sigh."Hmm...now,...I might have some good lotion. somewhere.." Sango went to the shelves and picked out a slim bottle of lotion. and handed it to Kikyo. "Isn't this going a little bit too far?" Kikyo asked. "Just put it on, Kikyo!" Sango said playfully. Kikyo put it on and looked inthe mirror. "Wow." Kikyo said monotonous tone. Sango took the mirror away and looked at Kikyo. "Hey, do you have contacs?" "Well, yeah." "Why don't you wear them?" "Well, first of all, my eyes get really watery and they itch and second of all-" "Ok," Sango interupted "Well, tommorow, out 'em on!" "WHAT?" "You'll look more attractive! And it'll impress you-know-whooo!" Kikyo blushed red in irritation. "Wha-I- What are you talking about?"

Sango hit Kikyo playfully. "C'mon! Get ready for tommorow! See ya!" Kikyo headed down stairs and looked back at Sango. "You really think this is helping me?" "You look great! Now see ya!" Kikyo went out, mumbling something behind her.

* * *

The next day... 

Kikyo woke up before her sister Kagome and left a note:

_Hey sis!_

_I'm going a little early today. Hope you don't mind. I'll be taking my bike so I don't need to use the bus. Good luck on your test._

_-Kikyo_

She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair, like Sango said and took a hat, scrunchie, and sunglasses after putting on her contacs. She tied her hair up and put her hat over her hair and put on the sunglasses. She took her bag and went to school.

"What the heck Kikyo!" "Sshh..Sango-san...I don't want anybody to see me! This is ridiculous! Absoulutely ridiculous! I can't do this! I'll find another guy! I don't care!"

Sango looked at her like some kind of idiot. "S-so you really do like him?" Kikyo was speechless for a moment. _...Do I love him?_

"N-no..I'm just being stupid." Kikyo put her loose hair behind her ear and went to class. Sango sighed. "Hopeless Dope..."

_Sigh...so short..._Forgive me. I didn't update in such a llooong time. It's my homework you should blame!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. Gomen.

* * *

_She won't flirt with Inuyasha, then I'll just help _herSango thought evilly. _HOHO! I know what to do!_

"Inuyasha, over here!" Sango called out, making sure that Kikyo was far from finished for grabbing her books from her locker.

"Do you want to walk to class together?" Sango fluttered her eyes. Inuyasha just looked at her, clearly confused.

"Ookay..." Sango walked forward until she was right behind Kikyo with Inuyasha behind her.

She smirked. "Wait here." Sango tapped Kikyo's back, just above her bottom, then walked off quickly. "Wha-" Inuyasha started until Kikyo turned around, embarrassed.

"Uhh..who..?" Kikyo began.

_Damn you, sango..._ Inuyasha fought the urge to explode, right now. Kikyo stared at him, blushing. "Um.." she started.

Inuyasha hung his head. "S-sorry..." . Kikyo smiled to the ground and said softly "...I-it's alright...". She walked off to Sango.

"S-sango..." Sango turned red, fighting the urge to explode in girlish laughter. Kikyo looked at her. "Hey! Why are you blushing?" Sango laughed and replied, "Your beet red too!"

"Argh ...Sango don't laugh, didn't you see what just happened to me?" Sango snatched Kikyo's hand and ran to a corner near the tech lab. "You looked sooo funny!" Kikyo was a dark red now. Then, Kikyo slowly allowed to color to fade by smiling and laughing with Sango.

"Hey guys!" Kagome was standing in front of them. "What's so funny?" Sango couldn't talked through her tears gathering up in her eyes.

Kikyo walked to her sister. "Um..well what happened..is-" Kagome's eyes flashed excitedly. "Hey, who are you and what have you done to my sister! Haha! Kikyo your looking great, what happened? " . Kikyo turned red, again. "Please, spare me the flattery... Sango just played with my face yesterday..." Kagome smiled.

"Well, I gotta get to tech lab. There's a new ice cream shop somewhere and Inuyasha and I are going to check it out, wanna come, later?" Sango(who had finally gotten over her fit of giggles) raised her fist in the air. "Yes! let's!" Kikyo bowed her head.

"I promised Mom that I'd help Dad with cleaning the house. He doesn't know I'm coming, so I'll just have to go there right after school. I'll have you join you guys some other time..." Kagome nodded. "We can go tommorow.."

Kikyo waved her hands. "No, no I don't want to delay you because of my plans."

Kagome brushed Kikyo's hands away, telling her that she wanted her to meet Inuyasha, then left.

* * *

After school.. 

"Bye Sango, I have to catch up with my Dad." Kikyo waved her hand.

"Kikyo, I'll see you tommorow then, and don't make any plans, I've heard that ice cream shop is really good."

Kikyo blushed and waved once more. She was secretly glad that she made plans with her Dad. She didn't like that she could've faced Inuyasha right after what had happened.

_Oh well,by tommorow he probably won't remember anything from today..._

She unlocked her bike from the bike rack(or whatever the call it).

* * *

Later...somewhere near kikyo's house...o...

"Da-" Kikyo cut herself off. A suprise, remember?

She smiled at the thought of the look on her dad's face when she walked in. Her dad was her closest friend.

She quietly opened the door and grinned. So perfect!

"Da-" she cut herself off again, but for a different reason.

Her dad with his arm around another woman, who apparently was NOT her mother.

"Uhh..sweetie, w-welcome home."

* * *

OMG! What will happen! I made this chapter with the help of Inuyashas 1 and only luv, Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are so cool! One chapter and I'm piling with reviews. N-E-Ways, I've gota nagging at the back of my ass to update, so here you go!

* * *

Kikyo stood, shocked at the doorway. "D-dad?" 

Her father stood up. "Kikyo, it doesn't look like-" he reached out to touch her.

She snapped out of his touch. "Don't touch me, you disgusting cheater!" she spat.

Tears were building up in her eyes.

"No, Kikyo, me and Mrs. Daidouji are just friends."

"Yeah, nice grammer there, Dad. It looked like you guys are just friends."

She walked past her dad to this "Mrs. Daidouji".

"I guess you're a cheater too?" (A/n: Rememeber the "Mrs.") Kikyo held out her hand and punched the lady.

"Bitch." Kikyo muttered. "Kikyo! What the hell's wrong with you!" He helped the woman up to her feet.

"I can't believe you either, Dad. Just because Mom's always gone for business trips, doesn't give you the pleasure of having an affair!" Kikyo's temper had rose to the maximum.

"How could you betray us?" Kikyo asked in a hoarse whisper. They stared at eachother for a while.

Her father finally spoke up. "K-kikyo, I'm sorry, but your misunderstanding-...".

"Shut up! Don't talk to me, after what you have done. You ruined everything Dad!"

Kikyo walked out the door. "Sorry won't cut it."

**

* * *

**

Several hours later... 

Sango opened the door. "Kikyo? What's wrong?" Kikyo wasn't crying but she was shaking uncontrollably.

"I..m-my dad.." Sango leaned forward and pulled Kikyo in the house. Closing the door Sango anticipated Kikyo to finish.

"Your dad what?" "My dad...he's..he's cheating on my mom..." Small raindrops formed on Kikyo's eyes.

"I should have known...I such an idiot."

Sango stood , shocked. "What?" she yelled.

"Hey Miro-Kou- S-sango, what's all the racket about?" Inuyasha staggered into view.

Sango yelled up at him in irritation. "Urgh! Inuyasha, I told you to go to your house!"

Kikyo turned to Sango. "What's Inuyasha doing here?"

"Came over because he was drunk. "

"What!" Sango sighed. "He got himself mixed up in one of his brother's parties, baka. Anyways, you can stay over at my house tonight."

"Thank you!" I can sleep here. " She gestured towards the kitchen floor. "Are you sure, it's gonna be cold. Why not the living room?"

"Oh? Alright." Sango turned around. "I'll go look for the bed sheets." Kikyo smiled. How fortunate of her to have such a friend."And..Sango..." Sango turned around. "Thank you... so much." Sango just smiled and went back to looking for her bedsheets.

* * *

"So why are you here?" Kikyo turned around in suprise. "What?" Inuyasha was standing next to her. "Why are you here?" 

"Oh." Kikyo turned her head and crept back into her shell. "That is none of your concern."

_She must be mad because of what happened today. _Inuyasha thought. _Crap, do I have to apologize?_

"Uhh...well...sorry about today." Kikyo looked at him. "Kikyo, address my name." Inuyasha lit up. "If I call you Kikyo, will you answer me?"

"No, that's a different matter." Inuyasha became irritated. "Could you PLEASE tell me...uhh...Kikyo."

Kikyo lowered her eyes. "I..."Her voice failed her. "I need to talk to my sister...".

She put her hands on the floor and pushed off of them. Walking to the phone, Inuyasha called out to her. "Kikyo-" "Why did you drink?" She turned to him now.

"Wha-" "Why did you drink." _How does she know?_ Kikyo gazed at him intently, waiting for his response.

"Feh," Inuyasha turned his head."That's none of your business."

Kikyo smiled. "The reason I am here is not your business either." She picked up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

After dialing, Kikyo heard a soft voice. "Kikyo? What's up?"

Kikyo lost her voice once again. "Kikyo?"

"K-kagome...somthing has.. happened." "Are you ok?" "O-our Dad...he." "Is dad ok? Kikyo, tell me!"

Kikyo inhaled and exhaled angrily. "No, dad's not alright! He's having an affair!"

There was a silence.

"Y-your kidding! Dad would never do that! He's always staying at home a-and he cares about us too much!"

"I'm not joking...I saw, he was with a Mrs. Daudouji. Do you know her?"

"...Yes... You were out with Sango, having lunch. Mrs. Daidouji was having lunch with us, me and dad. He told me that she wasthe wife of his close friend, Yutaro Daidouji. Enough of that, Kikyo, you sound terrible. Where are you?"

"I'm at Sango's house." "Alright, I'll be there in a sec ok?" "Thank you Kagome."

Kikyo laid back more than ever thankful that she had ayounger sister.

* * *

Today is my birthday (3/30/06) I'm 19 now, so I might not be able to update often (do I ever update often?). So...I need a b-day gift from you guys sooo...reveiw review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Update! Finally, ok enough chit-chat, let's get down to business!

* * *

Kikyo sighed, uncomfortable in her current position. She glanced at the clock, softly and what seemed forever, ticking and tocking. It was 11:00 and Kagome wasn't here yet. 

_Where is she? Maybe she got held up..._

Kikyo pondered for another couple of minutes and finally decided that if she wasn't here until 11:30, she would go asleep.

_Ding Dong_

Standing abrubtly, Kikyo reached the door, in total concern and anticipation on what to tell Kagome.

"Where were you? What happened?" Kikyo step back to the side to give Kagome some room. Kagome turned to hang her purse on the hanger.

"Traffic Anyway, are you alright?" Kagome turned to Kikyo, waiting for an answer.

Kikyo's bangs covered her eyes. That was the question that she was hoping Kagome wouldn't ask._ Should I lie? _

"I'm good, I just couldn't stand the thought of being alone tonight." Kikyo smiled.

_Why must I always do this...? I know it isn't doing anyone good, including me..._

Kagome scowled mentally. She knew Kikyo better than that. But, it was Kikyo. It was almost as if people tried to get close to her, open her shell...she's push them away and changed to subject or at most times, lied. If she kept this up, Kikyo get in depression or worse, go insane, unless she found someone to blame. How could Kikyo deal with being this lonely?

"Sango has an extra bed, so I can take that out." "Kagome?" Inuyasha came into view. Kagome's face instantly lit up from it's old concerned form. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Got tangled in a couple of things..." Kikyo glanced at him. He made it sound as if it didn't even matter. He wasn't even 21!

Kagome grinned at him. Kikyo was silent. How she wished to be like Kagome. Naive to the sins of others, like herself and her father's. _If she loves him so much...then I have no right to interfere._

Kikyo took a few steps back, trying to avoid their pleasant conversation. She felt out of place.

"Kikyo are you sure you are okay." Kikyo turned her head up swiftly, staring at Kagome. She had to lie. Others do not have to know the truth. But, if it was for others, why did it hurt so much?

"Yes."

* * *

Kagome walked up the stairs to Sango's room. Inuyasha was donwstairs, sleeping on the couch. (Boys will be boys...) 

"Sango, it's Kagome, I need to talk to you." She saw Sango typing on her laptop, reading glasses on. (thought that you would cool, so yeah..)

"Yeah?" "I-I think Kikyo...I worry." Sango sat up and walked over to Kagome. "What?"

"To think that my father betrayed Kikyo..I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM!" Kagome was on the floor now, her legs gave away. "My dad was Kikyo's best friend...They were so close..." Her hand reached up to her face and swept the water coming to her eyes.

"I can't stand what Kikyo's doing either...She's acting like nothing happened! That's what I hate! When Kikyo tries to be so strong!"

Sango was staring at Kagome, dumbstruck. She knew that Kikyo could be so emotionless in the worst of times, but to see Kagome so concerned about her sister was suprising. To even cry was certainly something new. "I...I need someone to talk to her! But, I can't do it myself! Why am I so weak!"

"I-it's okay, it won't kill her..." Sango said.She denied this mentally. If Kikyo continued, it would effect her, greatly.

"B-but.." Kagome's eyes her shining from the wetnes. She quickly wiped the water with the back of her sleeve.

"She's my darling older sister, and so I can't stand her suffering! I owe everything to her, for taking care of me while we were younger, while mom and dad were so busy...But I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say to her!" Sango kneeled down, with sorrow in her eyes.

"Kagome, everything will be alright." Kagome smiled up at her.

A/n: Kikyo's father is currently unemployed.

* * *

Kikyo sat silently on the floor, legs folded up and arms, tucked around them. 

_I wonder what to do now..._ She shifted her position, uncomfortably.

_If I tell mother, she'll confront my dad and our family will be torn apart... If I pretend that nothing has happened, dad will continuosly confront Mrs.Daidouji and..._ Kikyo's eyes narrowed softly, having a sad glaze to them. She glanced at Inuyasha, on the couch to the right of her. She smiled.

**A/N:Thanks MikoKikyo2 for giving me that idea!**

She scooted over to him, staring at his face.

_I have..._ KIkyo raised her hand and softly grazed it on the surface of Inuyasha's face. _I have never seen him so relaxed..._ She moved her hand to his shining hair.

Kikyo raised her hand from him to her face, cupping her left cheek, gazing at the handsome figure before her. She blushed. How could he make her blush, just by sleeping?

Inuyasha's face never seemed more intimidating. Deciding to ignore the fact, at the moment, that he was her younger sister's boyfriend, she laid her head on the armrest, near his. Turning red at the thought of what she had done. Then, she spotted Inuyasha blushing. Was he awake? Probably not. He would never let her touch his hair._When I think about this...when I look at him._ She closed her eyes and smiled again. Then, she comfortably changed her position. She was so relaxed with him.

_I cannot help but feel even more in love with him_

_

* * *

_

A/N:Hey guys! Oh yes, for the people confused with the ending, she's sleeping, sitting downnear the armrest with her head on the arm-rest. Like it? I'm going to update more often, so cheer! (or throw tomatoes.)


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter, please review!

* * *

"Hey, Kikyo, how are you?" 

Sango appeared from the blur of a crowd. Kikyo scowled and rubbed her temples.

"I have a huge headache. I can't think clearly."

Sango sighed and told her, "Go to the nurses office, you'll probably skip out on some class, plus they give you a lollipop!" Rolling her eyes, Kikyo heaved up her messenger bag and leaned on her locker.

"We have and exam today and today's Lap Day(gym)."

"You'll probably kill yourself trying to concentrate on those answers. Beside's sensei will probably give you another chance to finish the test." Kikyo absentmindly pushed her hand in Sango's face in failed attempt to push her back.

"I'll manage,"Kikyo slurred."Now if you'll excuse me," and she stalked off.

* * *

_I don't remember studying this..._ Kikyo impatiently tapped her eraser on her test paper and searched her head. She tapper her foot in harmony with her eraser and filled in a bubble. 

She looked around the classroom and suddenly, she saw someone's test answers clearly. **Very clearly.**

She shifted her neck up, straining to look, and then...

BAM!

Her head was plastered onto her desk, causing, what seemed like, the whole classroom to jump.

She immeadiatly took her head in her hands and cursed under her breath. Then, she scolded herself.

"NO KIKYO! God, that so low of you!"

Sensei looked up. "Are you alright Higurashi?" he asked in a dull, but amused voice.

"Yes, sensei," Kikyo answered blushing furiously, and bowed her head down in apology.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, sensei."

* * *

Sango saw Kikyo later in gym, stretching. 

"Kikyo", Sango brought her hand to Kikyo's steaming face. "You're really burning up."

Kikyo mumured in response.

"No, I'm serious. If I cracked an egg on your face, it would be ready in 5 minuetes." "That would be nice..." Kikyo leaned on the gym wall and closed her eyes. Sango stared at her.

"Kikyo... um...what are you doing..?"Then it hit her.

"Kikyo! Wake up! Oh no, what now?"

Sango slapped Kikyo lightly on the cheeks.

"Wake up Kikyo! BAKA! You can't sleep now. UHH... SENSEI! OVER HERE!"

A slender woman walked up to them. "What's the matter?" "Kikyo...uhh.." What should she say?

"UHH...Kikyo's umm..._ ill..._". "I see. I'll ask one of the boys to take her to the nurse."

She walked over to the boys and Sango stood, embarrassed with a sleeping Kikyo leaning on her.

"I'll do it." Oh god. That voice was all too familiar. Sensei came back, but with someone beside her.

Inuyasha.

* * *

A half an hour later, Kikyo woke up and looked at her surroundings.

_The nurse's office? What the_-? She sharply turned her head the boy beside her bed.

_INUYASHA_!Her cheeks burned and she pushed herself up_. What-..Why!_

"Um...Inuyasha...what are you doing here-?" The boy's tanned face looked up at herand Kikyo felt her cheeks blush beet red.

"You decided to take a little nap at gym so sensei said I should take you tonurse,"Inuyasha replied lazily.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want you to miss gym. You should've just left me here and went back." Kikyo guiltily leaned her head back to the wall and sighed. The silence was interuppted.

"Whatever," Inuyasha crossed is arms and looked to the side. "I was going to ditch anyway." A/N:Yea, right.

Kikyo smiled and shyly said, "Arigato...".

* * *

DONE! I did this in just two days, so it isn't long... 

BUT DON'T KILL ME! N-e-ways, I'm trying to work on my other story as well, so just please wait!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I wouldn't do this without you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Cont. Yes, another update, I was just so bored. Summer doesn't seem so fun anymore...

* * *

"Can you get up by yourself?" Inuyasha watched the girl push herself up slowly with one hand and massage her aching head withthe other hand. 

"I think I-," When Kikyo's feet touched the ground she stumbled and tripped over her bag. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her in time. "Oh.. I'm sorry." Kikyo took her hand and lifted herself up, using his shoulder.

Inuyasha grinned his usual cocky grin. "Anytime." Kikyo couldn't help but blush at this. She stooped down and picked up her bag.

"Thanks again." Kikyo busily glanced a her clock then at her schedule. Oh, crap, she's been in there for half an hour! What class is she supposed to be in! "Oh no, I'm supposed to be in English!"

"We could just ditch," Inuyasha bluntly stated. Kikyo stopped glancing at her watch for a moment and stared at him. "No way. I've never ditched in my life, and I'm not really eager to start now." She continued fiddling with her homework and bag.

"Okay, then suit yourself." Inuyasha lazily leaned back on the wall, watching her.

* * *

After school... 

Sango, Kikyo and Kagome were all walking down to the frozen yogurt shop, like Kikyo had promised. Kagome was naturally grinning and eye-shopping. "Oh Kikyo! Look at those low rider jeans! Those would look great on you!" "Kagome, I'm not exactly comfortable exposing myself as you do...".

Sango pointed to her left. "Look! It's right here!" Kagome squealed and fluffed her hair.

"Is Inu there?" She tugged down her shirt and leaned to see through the crowd. Kikyo took this by surprise, but didn't say anything. Sango squinted and held her hand over her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! There he is!" Kagome waved and ran up to to him. From a distance, Sango and Kikyo saw Kagome drag him over.

"Everyone, this is Inuyasha," she hooked her arm arouund his. "My beloved boyfriend!" Inuyasha strained to get away, turning redder by the second. Kikyo smiled at him and Sango laughed. "I believe Inuyasha and I have met before." Kikyo said. Sango nervously hid behind Kikyo, not sure what Inuyasha would do after their last meeting.

Kagome turned around to face the frozen yogurt shop and turned her head around to tell them to hurry up. Surfing through the crowd,they managed to reach the small shop. Sango confidently punched her hand in the air and announced, " On me!"

Kikyo laughed. "Sango, did you bring enough money for everyone?"Sango searched her wallet. "Of course! ...not...,"Sango replied nervously.

Kagome and Inuyasha got in line. "What do you want, Inuyasha and I will get the ice cream." "I'll have neopolitan and Kikyo will have rainbow sherbert."

After they placed their orders, Kagome and Inuyasha brang the ice cream to the small table. Kikyo smiled at her sister. "Arigato Kagome, I'll pay you back at home. Kagome swatted her sister's hand away.

"No, no, it's alright." Kikyo pretended to sigh. "Alright then." Kagome started her ice cream, and when she wasn't looking, Kikyo slipped a 5 dollar bill in her backpack. Inuyasha was watching and grinned over at her. Kikyo glanced at him and smiled playfully and quickly brang her finger to the lips.

**Don't tell.**

Then, she shovel her fork in her yogurt.

* * *

"Thanks for accompanying us." Kikyo andSango told Inuyasha. Kagome gave him and light peck on the cheeks and waved to him happily.

"I'll see you tommorow, Inu!" Inuyasha answered with and embarrassed wave and turned around to walk home. Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango walked off to the opposite direction until they met a fork in the road.

"I guess, I see you two tommorow then, Goodbye!" Sango hung onto her backpack and headed off. Kikyo and Kagome headed home and waved.

"So, Kagome, had a good time today?"Kikyo asked her sister. Kagome blushed and dreamily waltzed ahead, then turned around and walked backwards, facing Kikyo.

"He's so incredible...""Who, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled again. "Yes.. him!"

Kikyo smiled and said nothing. How terrible she felt. Kagome and Inuyasha, in love and she was so arrogant to have a crush on her sister's boyfriend. But, she couldn't help it. Now, all she could do is just hope that her feelings would go away.

* * *

Your probably asking yourself, why did she update to quickly? Well, I'm just updating to let you know that I'm taking a break from this story and it woun't be a while until I update this. I'm going to work on my other story.

So, you guys have two shiny new chapters. To torture you some more, fluff is coming up!


	8. Confession

Ok, ok. I'm back in this story, and yes, I promised fluff, but the timing isn't right. But finally you guys get some DRAAMAA!! Here we gooo!!

* * *

Two months later... 

"We're back."

Kikyo and Kagome stepped in from the doorway. They spotted the "infamous" Mrs. Daidouji appearing from the kitchen. Kagome sighed a quiet 'hello', but Kikyo didn't say anything. It had been two months since she found out about her but she was still burning with hatred for her father and his girlfriend. All the trust Kikyo had built for her father had disappeared.

Instead, Kikyo walked past her father's girlfriend and headed to the kitchen for a snack. Kagome followed.

"I can't believe he's still seeing her," Kikyo whispered in a hushed tone. "After two whole months... and when he sees mom, I don't see any guilt or uneasiness in his behavior. Either he's a fantastic actor or doesn't care...". She scowled, seeing Mrs. Daidouji sit on her father's lap.

Kagome sighed. "Chill. There's nothing we can do anyway." Kikyo sat down.

"That's what I hate most." She glanced at the clock and wondered when her mother would be home. 4:30 maybe...today she usually came late. It depended on traffic.

The door opened and a burst of wind flew inside. "Kyo?!?!" That was her dad's first name. The sisters turned around, begging silently that it wasn't-

Their mother. Their mom had dropped her luggage, tooken her hat off and paced over to their father. Mrs. Daidouji tensed up, glancing at the clock and the woman in front of her , almost as if she couldn't believe it. The sisters glanced at each other dreading the scene playing right before their eyes

"Shit..." Kikyo whispered. It was over. Nothing was going to be the same. Her mom would never forgive their father for this. Her breathing quickened and she shut her eyes. Now their "happy" family picture was torn apart.

"What are you doing!? Why? What's going on?!" Her mother's eyes were fuming with rage, but her facing was breaking in disbelief.

"Honey,...y- you're here a little early..." Kikyo slid behind the counter, on her knees with her eyes shut and hands on her ears.

_Make it stop, make it stop_ she sliently prayed. _Please God, make it stop._

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Her mother's voice had now become high-pitched. Mrs. Daidouji jumped up from Kyo's lap and took a few cautious steps back. Kikyo's mom paced forward, her eyes on fire. It clear that she knew what was going on. "Y-you and her. Kyo, how could you be messing around behind my back?"

Kikyo felt her whole world sinking to a dark pit. Salty tears leaked from her eyes.

Kagome was right beside her, clinging onto her older sister's arm, searching for the comfort that wasn't there.

"Kikyo-" "Shhh..." Kikyo quickly hushed her sister. The last thing they needed was to be sucked into the argument that they had nothing to do with. Well, maybe had something to do with. The reason they didn't tell their mom about the affair was because...they didn't want them to spilt. But, they knew it would happen. Mrs. Daidouji was here everyday while mom was at work. This problem was too deep to be fixed.

"Mariko, darling, it's not what you think-" Mrs. Daidouji began trying to maintain their friendship by calling their mother by her first name..

Mrs. Daidouji was thinking quickly of an excuse to cover up why she was even in the house, but Kikyo's mother quickly stood face to face with her. "You filthy whore! You think you can trot in here and ruin my marriage?! Bitch!" Mrs. Daidouji tried to run, but her wrist was grabbed by Mariko and twisted.

"Ouch!" Kyo quickly jumped up and tried to drag his wife away from his over. Mariko shook his hands away from her, as if he was a serpent and screamed, "Don't touch me you bastard!"

He backed off, but didn't stop staring at the two women fighting in front of him.

Mariko pointed an accusing finger at Daidouji and pulled every insult she could to her.

"You ho, it's amazing I let you into my house and think you were my friend! I hope you burn in hell and rot there! I work my ass off providing for my family and think you can take my husband away from me?! How dare you bring filth in here!! Get out, Get out of my house!" Mrs. Daidouji stood, stunned. Mariko only waited a few seconds before her rage took her over. She grabbed a priceless lamp and attempted to throw it on Mrs. Daidouji's feet. Daidouji quickly dodged it and ran for the front door.

The sisters heard porcelain shatter on the floor. They peered over to counter and saw the broken pieces of a lamp, Daidouji, Kyo, and their mother, all looking in shock.

_How far was this going to go?_ Kikyo wondered, hoping that it was almost over.

Mariko turned to Kyo and didn't do anything but glare at him. She was gasping for breath and did all she could to calm down. Kyo sensed this is tried to cover up everything.

"Honey, she was just coming over to...er..help me-" "How could you lie to our daughters?! How dare you even think of hurting them?!" Kyo shrunk back and took a jump at the outburst. Kikyo's heart beated even faster now, because of the mention of her and Kagome.

Even the sound of Kyo's voice set their mother off. Their father tried again "Mariko, you got it all wrong-" "SHUT UP!"

Their mother ran over to the cherry wood shelves. They were filled with glass figurines and expensive wine glasses. She took each of the collectibles and smashed them on the floor. One-by-one, they were all reduced to sharp flakes of colored glass. As she smashed them all to the floor, she began sobbing, her shoulders shaking and her eyes puffing up. When they were all demolished, she grabbed at the pieces and tried throwing them at Kyo. Her fingers bled, as well as her feet which were standing on the broken glass. "Go, Get out!" Kyo placed his hands on her shaking shoulders. "Now!" She screamed. He jumped to the door, grabbed his shoes and a jacket and ran out.

The sisters look at eachother and nodded. They had to help her. They ran out from behind the counter and rushed to their mother's aid. "Mom, are you okay?!" Kagome asked. She looked almost too tired to feel any pain and with no respnse, stared blankly into the wall. "We gotta get her to the emergency room, she's cut really deep! Get the phone!" Kikyo ordered Kagome. Kikyo turned to her mom. "It's gonna be fine mom. Don't worry."

* * *

The two girls sat down on horribly uncomfortable chairs while waiting for the docter to come out. Kikyo looked at the dead white ceiling and felt immense guilt. Her mind wandered over to the many ways she could have stopped her mom from going into the crazed form she became. Her heart ached and she couldn't d anything about it. Kagome was motionless in her chair until a certain voice called out to her. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came running over down the hallway. Kagome jumped up and the two clashed into a tight embrace. (A/N: Ugh.) "I got your message, I came over as soon as I could." Inuyasha said. Kikyo watched them, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes. She just remembered him. Great. More heartache. She looked away. Inuyasha noticed her behavior.

_What's up with her?_

Kagome pulled away from the hug and looked up at him, grinning. He gave phoney smile back. Kikyo couldn't take this any longer and ran down the hall, out side of the building. She had to escape this. She wanted to give anything for her life to be normal again.

Kagome stared at her sister. "Is she okay?" Inu asked. Kagome bit her lip," I don't know." The nurse came out the door and walked up to Kagome. "You and your sister may see your mother now."

Kagome jumped up and glanced over at Inu. "Could you...?" He nodded and ran back down the hall.

* * *

Kikyo was out on the parking lot, sitting on the crosswalk with her knees up to her chest. She stared at the black concrete and a small ant carrying a pebble. Hell, even the ant's life had to be worse than hers. She closed her eyes. All the hiding of her emotions and secrets were slowly tearing her apart. She had to tell someone. Someone she could trust. 

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called. He was searching in all the corners of the hospital, calling out her name. "Kikyo! Damn, how far could she have gone?" He ran up to the Ladies Room and opened the door. "Kikyo?" The ladies inside gasped and stared at him.

"Oops...uhm, sorry!" He said quickly and shut the door.

He ran out the exit and saw Kikyo half asleep, sitting down. Catching his breath he walked up to her and sat himself beside her.

"Hey, you, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kikyo continued staring the black concrete, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Why bother, why don't you just run back to Kagome." she replied, no hint of energy and emotion in her voice. He stared, taken aback by her response.

_Wench! I wasted- _he glanced his watch _- 10 freaking minutes on you!_ , acting like the hanyou he was. "Alright, I see you want to be alone, then." he said, hiding his anger. He stood up, put his hands in his pockets and started walking back.

"Wait."

He stopped, turned around, and stared at her. Kikyo was looking at him straight in the eye now and her arms were snaked around his.

"Before you go, let me say this..." He stared at her angelic features, feeling more attracted to her than ever. Her hair blew messily around with the wind crashing on her face.

"I've...I..." Kikyo couldn't believe she was telling him this. She closed her eyes tightly and felt like she was going to puke. It had to come out one way or another, so she might as well get it over with. She grabbed his arms and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha...I-I..." Oh no, she was gonna do it.

"I really, really like you!" She opened her eyes slowly, a deep red blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I really like you." she repeated to herself.

_Damn, did that really just happen?_ She stared at him in the eyes, hoping for a response that wouldn't result in him laughing his head off. He looked at the ground, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhm...Are you serious? " Was this a joke? Was she going to hold her breath until she couldn't hold her laughter in and tell him it was just a stupid prank? He started chuckling uncomfortably.

Kikyo's confidence and hope came crashing down. She wasn't really in the mood to play it off and she knew that it was now or never.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Inuyasha stopped laughing and stopped to look at her. "Kikyo..."

"I know that this can never happen," she continued. "But I just wanted to tell you...". She couldn't look him in the eye, trying her best to ignore the fact that she humiliated herself. She walked past him. "We should probably go back to Kagome." she told him. She stopped in her tracks. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" She didn't even turn around to look at him.

"Please forget that this ever happened."

Kikyo continued walking.

_What have I done?_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Yes, I promised fluff in this chapter, but it isn't time yet. Don't worry as long you review, I'll make time to update! 


	9. Goddamn Karma

Well, I'm back again. I realized that I've been working on this fic for a while and might as well get as many chapters in as I can. Thank you guys so much for the reviews:)

* * *

Kikyo stared outside the window of Inuyasha's car, gazing at the flashing lights and regretting everything that had happened that night. She was sitting in the backseats, while Kagome was crying in the passenger seat. Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes on the road, but kept switching his eyes to the tearful girl beside him. Each look he cast at Kagome caused Kikyo's heart to tighten. She closed her eyes, leaned back on the smelly leather seats and soon, she found herself sleeping silently. 

The car came to a halt in front of the sister's house. Kagome smeared her nose on her sleeve and got out of the car. Inuyasha got out of the car and saw Kikyo sleeping. He chuckled, but remembered the things she said. He sighed, opened the door, reaching in, and carrying her out. Walking Kagome to the front door, with Kikyo in his arms, he attempted to try and kiss Kagome goodnight, but because of the sleeping figure between them, he couldn't. Kagome just opened the door and turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you wanna come in?" she asked. He nodded. The two walked inside. Kagome sat down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. She sighed and got up. "I'm going to bed." She walked upstairs. "Good night", she announced before closing her bedroom door.

"Wait, what about..." Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo. He didn't know if he should walk up to Kikyo's room and put her down there or leave her on the couch. Leaving her on the couch seemed rude, so he made his way up the stairs to Kikyo's room.

When he entered, he saw a bed lodged in the corner of a room that was very neat and plain. Here and there, the walls had small copies of famous picture, like 'Starry Night'. The bed had three layers of thin sheets, all different shades of blue, the complete opposite of Kagome's bed, which had three layers of sheets that had bold circles and shapes on them. He carefully stepped over to the twin bed and placed Kikyo gently over the bedsheets.

Staring at her sleeping figure, he looked at her closed eyes. Even when she was sleeping, she still looked sad. He saw something just below her eye and peered in closer and saw it was just a yarn fuzz. He leaned in to carefully brush it off with his thumb until Kikyo stirred slightly. Surprised he slipped forward and caught himself by placing his arms to the sides of her so her was hovering over her. His face was so close. He mentally sighed in relief until Kikyo stirred again because of the movement of her mattress. Inuyasha slipped and fell on top of her and before he realized it, his head and torso were plastered onto Kikyo's body.

"Ow," he groaned.

Kikyo woke up and felt his warm body pressing against hers. Her eyes widened and Inuyasha jumped up, not believing what just happened. She blushed and turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him in the eye.

"Maybe you sould leave." she said quietly. He immeadiatly got off of her and stood up. Turning to go, he looked from his shoulder. "It was an accident." "I know," Kikyo said, her back turned on him. She wasn't going to hope.

Before she drifted off to sleep she muttered under her breath,"Goddamn karma".

* * *

Kikyo walked up to her locker, trying to remember what had really happened last night. She was so tired, she wondered if it was just a dream. A quick shove to her back woke her up. Sango jumped on her, being bright and happy, as usual. 

"So Kikyo, what's up, you look really tired." Kikyo leaned against her locker before she replied. "I'm always tired, Sango." Sango looked at her, brushed it off, and grabbed Kikyo's hand. "C'mon, let's go to class early, they're assigning lab partners today!" Kikyo was literally being dragged to the classroom. Last night changed her and opened her eyes to things she didn't want to see and all her energy was gone.

When they reached the classroom, they were nearly the first ones there. Nearly. A certain silver haired hanyou was sitting lazily in the back of the classroom, listening to his i-Pod and tapping his foot against the leg of his chair. Sitting faithfully beside him was Kagome, reapplying her makeup. Kikyo closed her eyes and walked to the front of the classroom and sat down as far away as possible from those two. Sango followed, reading Kikyo's mind. Kagome glanced at them, then continued reapplying her lipgloss. Soon, the classroom was filled with loud students and when the teacher walked in the room, everyone hushed.

"Alright class, you may know that we will be assigning math partners today." Kikyo snorted. She hadn't had a math partner since the fifth grade. Ignoring her, the teacher continued on. "I will read the list and once I'm done, I expect you to all switch seats and sit beside your partner."

Suddenly, Kikyo had a sinking feeling in her stomach. The teacher had the classes' full attention.

"Alright first partners ; Kouga and Ayame-" And a small celebration erupted as Ayame clapped her hands and squealed with joy. The teacher cleared her thoat to gain full authority.

"Next, Onigumo with Naraku (lol couldn't think of anything else)..." The list went on and on until there were only four people left; Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. Kikyo shut her eyes tight.

_Please, let me be with Sango or Kagome, anything is better than-_

"Inuyasha and Kikyo" the teacher annouced and Kikyo groaned loudly, unable to contain her frustration. "Oh mother fu-"

The teacher cut her off quickly. "And Sango and Kagome. Please switch your newly assigned desks." Chaos erputed and it took fifteen minutes of pushing and shoving until everyone was sitting down. Kikyo walked quietly to, what it seemed like, her doom. Sitting down next to Inuyasha at the back of the classroom was like sticking your hand down a pool full of piranhas.

The teacher stood up in front of the blackboard and put down an equation from her book. "Please discuss with your partner. Solve the question and when you're done, please sit still. Begin."

Kikyo quietly solved the question on her sheet of paper and pushed it on Inuyasha's desk. "Hey, aren't we supposed to discuss it?" the hanyou responded angrily. Kikyo didn't look at him and answered. "Ok." She pointed to the blackboard. "That's the question," she pointed to the sheet of paper. "That's the answer."

Even though he hated work, he was angry at the fact that she was shutting him out, very rudly. "I'm supposed to do this too!"

Kikyo ignored him, reaching into her messenger bag and pulling out a novel. She opened it and started reading. Now he was getting pissed. He grabbed her arm. "Would you look at me when I'm talking to you!" The whole classroom fell silent and craned their necks, staring at the two and noticing very obviously that Inuyasha was grabbing her arm fiercly.

She glared at him icily. "Just because," she began. "I am your math partner does not mean that I will put up with your immature behavior." She tugged her arm out of his grip. "I suspected that you would know how to properly treat a woman, considering the fact that you have a girlfriend, but apparently not." The whole class stared at them with side eyes.

"What're all you looking at?" he growled and the classroom immeadiatly positioned their heads forefront, except Kagome, who was looking at Kikyo angrily. Sango ushered Kagome back to the problem at hand, but the frown remained on Kagome's face.

After class, Sango walked up to Kikyo. "Wow, you really told him off! But I thought that you-" Kikyo cut her off. "Nope, not anymore." Sango looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Ok...Kikyo, I'd watch out for Kagome, she seemed pretty pissed that the fact that you told of her boyfriend." Kikyo stopped and turned to look Sango in the eye. "Sango, can I sleepover at your house today? I need to tell you what really happened last night."

Sango, once again, looked at Kikyo quizzically. "Ok, but I'd advise you skip the dinner, my mom's experimenting tonight-" They were cut off by an angry Kagome, standing in front of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kikyo was shocked to see Kagome get so angry. "Excuse me?" Kikyo asked. Kagome brang out a manicured hand and shoved Kikyo's right shoulder. "Just because you're upset of what happened last night, doesn't mean that you can take it all out on my boyfriend!" Another shove came down on both her shoulders and Kikyo staggered back.

Sango tried to get in and help, but she was knocked back everytime she got near Kikyo. "What does this have to do to you?" Kikyo demanded, the fire in her eyes forming. Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Hello, he's my boyfriend!"

Kikyo brought her face close to Kagome's. "Little girl, I suggeset you don't put yourself in a position where you're gonna get hurt," she warned. Kagome exhaled angrily and pulled her hand back. Kikyo felt a mighty slap against her cheek and chuckled. "Why are you laughing?!" Kagome screeched. Now a small crowd had gather around them and stared at the two twins fight. Kagome pushed Kikyo harshly and Kikyo felt her body meet the cold floor. Sango tried to get in between."Kagome, I suggest you stop before you ruin your reputation..." Kagome turned to Sango.

"Taking her side again?! I knew you two always were trying to gang up on me!" Kikyo looked up and Kagome,her eyes now flaming and fists clenching, trying to contain her anger and remember that this was her baby sister. "She has nothing to do with this! And besides, why should you care about how I treat your boyfriend?" Kagome fumed angrily and Kikyo, assuming that Kagome was calming down, tried to talk to her.

"This isn't like you Kagome, getting mad over something so stupid!" Kagome grew mad once again and attempted to slap Kikyo again with her right hand. "Well, you didn't have to embarrass Inuyasha in front of the whole class!"

This time, Kikyo caught it. "Stop it Kagome." Kagome snapped her arm out of Kikyo's hand and tried to slap her again with her left. Now, it wasn't Kikyo who caught it, but Inuyasha.

"Kagome, that's enough." he told her, in a deadly tone that was gentle, but still scary. Kagome looked at him and began crying. Then, she tried to run into Inuyasha's arms, but he held her firmly on her shoulders. "Kagome, go home and rest." She nodded and walked down the hall, with her little posse gathering around her and comforting her.

When Kagome was out of sight, and when the crowd disbanded, Inuyasha got on his knees and offered his hand to help Kikyo up. Kikyo looked at his hand and hesitated before grabbing it and hoisting herself up. She looked at him with misty, yet deep brown eyes, making it hard for him to see what she was saying in them. "I thought you would be mad at me..." she told him.

He smiled slightly at her. "I owed you for last night." "Huh?" she thought and remembered the embarrassing event last night. She smiled beautifully, but fakely and she tried to laugh. "Oh yeah." The smile was off of his face and he looked at her.

"You hide so well behind that smile." he said flatly, with a hint of concern in his golden eyes. Kikyo's own smile dropped and she stared at him.

"What do you-" Inuyasha moved down the hall in the direction that Kagome went. "Well, I better go." He smirked at her.

"I'll see you in math class." Kikyo's eyes continued to stare at him, wondering if he was kidding or if he really knew her so well to read into her pained lifestyle. Suddenly, her wonder quickly turned into frustration.

_Why did he make her mad one moment, then manage to calm her down shen she was mad at something else?_

She shook her head and exited the empty hall and headed over to Sango's house.

* * *

Yeah, another update. I will honestly try to update more often. I promise. Well, I don't really, but I'll try! You other Inu/Kik writers better keep updating your stories too!


	10. Issues

Another update, yay for you, a world record for me. Remember, review,review review!!

* * *

Kikyo was sitting down in Sango's bedroom with her sleeping bags with her fingers crossed together nervously, waiting for the response that her friend would have to the tory she just told. Sago stared at Kikyo dumbly. 

"You really aren't like your sister." Kikyo looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Sango layed down inside her sleeping bag, her arm leaning on the floor, the her holding her head up. "You guys may be twins, but your personalities are completely different. Even after all of this happened, I don't see you getting sad or anything. Kagome would've probably used up a whole box of Kleenex by now."

Kikyo looked sternly at Sango. "Is something up with my eyes?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "Uhh...no? Why?" "Nothing." Kikyo laid back down. "Inuyasha said that I hide so much behind my eyes." Sango inspected Kikyo's eyes. "I don't get it." "Me neither." "I'd never thought he'd be the type to say something tso profound."

Kikyo gave out a halfhearted chuckle. When the laughing stopped, Kikyo looked at Sango and Sango knew what she was going to ask.

"What was up with Kagome today?" Sango shrugged. "I guess she was affected from last night too." Kikyo looked at the floor. "She's never ever acted like that before...aybe she's mad he wasn't partners with Inuyasha in math class." Sango slid deeper into her bag and yawned. "Probably. But would Kagome really get mad over something like that?" Kikyo climbed into her own sleeping bag.

"Not the Kagome we know." Sango clapped her hands and the lights went off. Then she rolled onto her stomach.

"Kikyo, do you still like him?" she asked softly, wanting to know if her friend was really over him. Kikyo opened her opened and let out a sigh. "I don't know. If I did like him, it would be pointless, Kagome's crazy about him." Sango hugged Kikyo's head gently.

"Poor Kikyo." Kikyo pretended to laugh and she rolled onto her stomach. "What about you, I've seen those looks you give Miroku!"

Sango blushed and hid underneath her covers. "Shut up, I could I ever like a hentai like him!" Kikyo grinned. "You're smiling I know it!" No response but a very accentuated exhale. Kikyo giggled, then smiled sadly. "At least you have a chance."

Sango came out of her covers and saw that Kikyo was lying down on her bag and a very awkward pause erupted between the two. "Kikyo-"

"No," came a muffled voice from under the covers. "I'm ok. After all-" Kikyo pulled down the covers to reveal her sad, smiling face. "I don't even like him." Sango gave up and layed down. "I still can't believe your mom came home when..." Another pause.

"Good night, then.""Good night."

* * *

The next morning, Kikyo and Sango got up and got ready for school, and soon after, the two were laughing and talking about school and whatver else came to mind. Until they crossed paths with Kagome again. 

"Kikyo, where were you yesterday?!" she demanded. "Oh shit, Kagome, I was at Sango's." Kikyo rolled her eyes. Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You could've told me." Kiko looked at Kaome sternly.

"I could've told you, but you were too busy screaming your ass off to listen." Kagome looked taken aback,then guilty. "I'm sorry Kikyo, I don't know what came over me...It's just, when I saw him with you...You know what, whatever, sorry, it's not like you like him or anything!" She said quickly. Kikyo nodded and smiled, weakly. "Yeah..." Kagome turned. "Anyways, I'll see you in class! Bye!"

Out in a distance, she saw Kagome catch up with Inuyasha. "He must've slept over." Sango said. Kikyo turned to her. "What! No way!" Sango laughed. "Just kidding, chill out Kikyo, I've never seen you so worked up!" Kikyo quickly tried to brush it off.

"Pssh," she snorted. "I don't care, it's just that...I didn't think Kagome wasn't that type of person." Sango laughed. "Kikyo, you are so transparent." "Whatever." By the time they reached the school, the bell had already rung and the girls rushed to their classes.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Higurashi." the sensei sternly pointed his pen towards an the clock. Kikyo nodded, bowed and walked to the desk. "I'm afraid you won't be joining the remainder of our class time, Miss Higurashi. He pointed towards the door now. "Go to the principal." Kikyo opened her mouth, but was interuppted. "Miss Higurashi, I suggest you don't give me any excuses on why you were late for class. I assre you that you will find your friend Sango there as well." Kikyo rolled her eyes and alked down the hall to meet her friend, Sango.

"Hey," the girl said, looking up. "You have to see the principal too?" Kikyo sat down next to Sango. "Yeah, but really, people come in late all the time, why does he have to bitch about it now?" Sango sighed and the door opened. "Kikyo, Sango, you may come in now." The girls looked at eachother and slowly stepped inside. Both of them had never been in the principal's office before. Why couldn't they have just had detention?

To their surprise, they weren't the only ones there. Kagome and INuyasha were sittng in front of the large wooden desk. The principal looked at them with brown beady eyes. "Sit down please." Kikyo and ango shuffled into their chairs, ready to take a harsh beating. The principal resembled a hawk with her large nose and scary eyes. "Now would you please descirbe the events of yesterday after your math class Kikyo?"

Kikyo took a deep breath. "Before I do, may I ask what this has to do with my tardiness?" she asked slowly, picking out her words carefully so there wouldn't be further punishment. The principal's lip thinned before answering the bold question. "This has nothing t do with the time you arrived to school, now if you please, I must ask you why you are here." Kikyo nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Yesterday, Inuyasha and I caused a small disturbance in class which angred Kagome. After class, Kagome talked us and...that's it." The principal nodded and sighed, leaning back on her huge leather chair. "I'm afraid you have left out quite a few details, you are not lying. This is the report I got from the staff and students:" She pulled out a white zerox paper form many others and read from it "After class, Kagome confronted you two in a physical manner. This became a so called 'chickfight' and-"

Inuyasha tried to muffle his laughter on the way the old woman said chickfight, but to no avail. Luckily the principal ignored him and continued. "And Sango and Inuyasha here helped break it up." She stopped reading and looked up to look at the four. "May I ask what kind of physical contact there was?" Kikyo looked at the ground, she didn't want to say it. "There wasn't much..." Kagome cut in impatiently.

"There was pushing and slapping ma'am." Everyone looked surprised at Kagome's sudden outburst. The principal swallowed. "Thank you for your honesty Kagome." The principal looked at all four. "Since this your first offence, you three," the principal turned to Inuyasha. "And your second," the principal looked at all four again. "You won't be punished, but you all stay out of trouble. YOu may go back to class now except Miss Kagome." All for looked confused. The principal nodded to them and Kikyo, Sango, and Inuyasha left.

"I wonder what that's about..." Kikyo thought aloud. Sango skipped ahead and turned around so shewas walking backwards and talking to their faces. "Who cares? He's probably just giving her a warning or something, since she started the whole fight."

Kikyo walked on with a distant look on her face. "I guess..."

* * *

"Miss Kagome, we've been watching you for 6 months and your behavior has been...let's just say, not typical." She walked up to Kagome with her arms crossed and a very concerned look on her wrinkled face. "It has come to the school's pschycologist's attention that we have found that your...condition might need treatment..." Kagome stared at the teacher blankly. 

"Excuse me? I don't understand." The principal looked Kagome in the eye. "Yesterday was a sure example of your mental condition, and so-"

"What?!" Kagome cried out. "I don't have a mental condition!!" The principal put her hands on the young girl's shoulders, forcing her to silence herself. "Please, Miss Higurashi, let me explain. You do have a mental condition. We're still not sure what it is, and we didn't think that it was that serious, but the fight yesterday could've been much worse. We must get you treatment, do you understand?" The principal walked back up to her desk and put her finger on the speaker.

"Mrs. Haun, please come to the office, we need to have a discussion. Please come to the office." After a very long silence, a very out-of-breath teacher came rushing in. "I came as soon as possible ma'am." The principal nodded.

"As you see, we have Miss Higurashi here. Please sit down." The lady took a seat beside a very scared Kagome. Thoughts were rushing in and out of her head, wondering if this was a cruel punishment or a test to see how she would react.

"Now Mrs. Haun, please explain, in detail, what we are saying to Miss Higurashi here." The teacher nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, over the months we've seen a change in your behavior in school. We don't know if it was just in school or not, but the was you react to certain things, like pop quizes, has been on the borderline of violent. You see, from the...events that happened yesterday, we find that you might be a danger to your fellow peers."

The lady waited for a response. Kagome answered as calmly as she could muster. "So what are you going to do to me?" The principal butted in. "I certainly wouldn't say it in such a harsh manner, but thknk of it as...a suspension for the rest of the year. Only you haven't done anything wrong...on purpose anyways." Kagome couldn't believe it.

She was going to be suspended for the rest of the year, away from her friends, Inuyasha, and she was sure that she couldn't get a proper education at home.

"What?! What about my classes?! What about my friends?!" The principal sighed. "We have online classes and you're friends can see you at the facility." Before Kagome could speak again, the principal cut her off. "Yes, you will be sent to a medical center and you will go through two programs for 2 months. You will not stay at home, but the school will handle all the expenses. There will be a therapy program and anger mangaement." The principal looked at Kagome with sympathetic eyes.

"I apologize for putting all this on you, but we need to make this school environment safe for everyone, including you. Next month is when you will be starting the program. It will be your home for the next two months. This may be hard, but we should fix the problem before it grows and larger."

Kagome looked down at her lap and buried her face in her hands. Muffled sobs leaked through the room and the teachers sighed.

The principal talked once more. "Talk to your friends, your family, we'll give you more information between classes. Don't worry, you can return to school the year afteer you program. You are excused."

* * *

Yes two updates in a week. I don't expect alot of reviews, but I need to get this chapter in so I can change the constant pattern of drama, romance and trying to sneak in Inu/Kik moments. I just need Kagome out of the way :) mwahaha.

Expect more in the future :)


	11. Lost

A/n: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome wouldn't even have survived through the first book. And Kikyo would be the main female. And Naraku would be dead. And Jaken wouldn't be a toad, he'd be an octopus. Don't ask.

* * *

"You're what?!" 

Sango coughed out her lunch and chewed up bits flew across the table. Kikyo grimaced and cleaned it up with her napkin. Inuyasha stayed silent.

Kagome ate her lunch calmly as her friends soaked it in. "She said I'll be taking classes online and I can come back next year." She put on a brave smile. "It's not that serious, and the principal wants me to get the problem fixed before it gets too serious." Kikyo stared at her cousin and spoke up. "When are you leaving?" Kagome's smile wiped out and she looked down at her lunch.

"Next week."

Another explosion of chewed food came from Sango. Kikyo frowned, but instead of cleaning it up, she turned to the quiet hanyou sitting beside her.

"Inuyasha..."

He turned his head away from her and looked at Kagome. Kikyo's gaze faltered and she returned to her own lunch. Sango looked at Kikyo and glared at the hanyou across from her.

"When can I visit you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice flat and almost dreading the response. Kagome looked at him back and put her hand over his. "Only once every two weeks. They don't want the 'outside world' to stress me out and so I can only have my close friends and family visit me." His ears lowered and he slid his hand away from hers. Kagome looked at him with hurt while Sango and Kikyo uncomfortably looked at eachother.

"So Kagome, are you sure the school is funding everything?" Kikyo tried to lift the atmosphere. Kagome nodded, but it was too late. The mood was killed and for the rest of the lunch period, the table was silent.

* * *

School was uneventful for the rest of the day and Kikyo wandered out of the class and walked home, alone. She was playing over in her mind, again and again, how Inuyasha just somehow ignored her at lunch. It wasn't so huge, but Kikyo couldn't help but obsess over it. She didn't want to read too much into it, but she somehow knew that Kagome meant the world to him and she, Kikyo meant nothing. 

She knew it from the begginning. But she was too blind and hopeful to see it. Why was rejection so hard? At first, she thought that only jock and preps that wanted to boost their popularity would get a piece of arm candy. But the feeling was actually so unreal to her and she was a fool for even imagining it to happen in the first place. As she approached the front steps, a loud angry voice interupted her thoughts.

"Just leave me alone, you jerk! Why can't you understand I have no control over this?!" Kikyo froze, knowing exactly who that was.

"C'mon Kagome, you don't have control over everything lately. Our relantionship has been strained because you're too scared to make a small decrease on your popularity!" She could hear Kagome let out a stomp on the floor.

"Are you just mad that you sit with my friends during lunch? And you can't sit with your friends? Are you mad because I ask you to put your arm around me while we're walking down the hall? I thought that you loved me, but apparantly, you're too embarrassed to show others how we feel!"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Y'know Kagome, I have a feeling that you only want to be my girlfriend because it'll boost your social status. That's not how I feel about you. You might not know it, but I'm crazy about you! This whole 'mental' thing will drive me nuts!" Kikyo looked at the ground and bit her lip.

So she was right. He loved Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him with indignant eyes, brimmed with tears. "Maybe..." her voice was shaky. "Maybe staying away from eachother is just what we need. Just..." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe what we do need is a break." Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't be with you right now." She turned around and left. Kikyo sighed, thanking god it was over until Inuyasha walked out of the house and spotted her. She froze up again and stared ahead, not looking at him. After staring at her for a few seconds, he left.

Realizing it was safe, she went into the house and sat down on the couch. Kagome would be leaving on Monday, in two days. Lot's of things were gonna change and some, for the better. Even though she tried to shove the thoughts out of her mind, her mind kept thinking about how they were on a break, the two.

_Why do I even care, it's not gonna change anything!_

Relief and some hope filled her, subconsiously.She mentally slapped herself and went to go take a shower.

Kagome sat in her room, staring at her bedroom walls while silently replaying everything in her head. How could you have everything one day, and lose it all in another? She layed down on her bed and thought about how she was going to spend the rest of the year. Getting up, she went into her closet and pulled out a large suitcase.

She needed to leave early, as soon as possible. She couldn't bear to be in this house of complications, she had to run away. She ran up to her dresser and grabbed nearly all of her clothes. After shoving her suitcase of all the clothes that could fit in it, she heaved the heavy baggage downstairs. Kikyo was taking a shower, she had to leave before she realized that she was gone. She walked out the door and left to go to the hospital.

* * *

"Kagome?" Kikyo had dried herself and was looking around for her sister. "Kagome?" She walked into her sister's room and saw that her dresser drawers were open and more than half-empty. "Kagome?!" her voice was now in panic. Where was she?

She forced herself to calm down and think of where she could've gone. The only place she could think of was Inuyasha's house. Then, she went into the garage.

"How can I find you if you took the car!?" Kikyo looked out the window as the weather slowly changed and it began to rain. She bit her lip and ran to the closet and grabbed a umbrella and jacket. Opening the front door, she stepped outside and locked the door behind her. She had no idea why her sister would run away, but she knew that she had to find her.

She opened her umbrella and put on some tennis shoes and ran out in the rain. The wind splashed against her skin violently and the rain flew at such an angle that the umbrella didn't help at all. She closed it, put it under her arm and kept on searching.

After walking out in the rain and calling her baby sister's name, Kikyo finally reached the InuTaisho house. Well, not really a house, more like a mansion built from the ground up. She felt so small and...low-class, but she closed her eyes. For Kagome.

She walked to the gates and pressed the speaker button. "Hello, this is Jaken speaking who is this?" Kikyo bit her lip again before replying.

"This is Kikyo Higurashi, could I please see Kagome?" After a pause, the voice replied. "Kagome is not here, young miss." Kikyo scowled to herself. She had to think quick!

"T-then could I see Inuyasha, please?" Jaken replied again. "I'll get him ma'am." Kikyo coughed and leaned against the gates. It was cold and wet and she was dripping from head to toe. Couldn't they just offer to let her inside?

"Please hurry," she pleaded to herself.

The toad scrambled up the stairs of the mansion, his small body proportions not holding up to the steep stairway.

"M-master Inuyasha! Miss. Higurashi wants to see you!" Inuyasha's ears perked up and he jumped from his room and jumped down the stairs, leaving Jaken laying on the stairway exhausted. "Kagome?" he breathed out.

Running up to the door, he swung it open and found...

Not Kagome, but Kikyo. Kikyo immeadiatly saw his expression and tried to ignore it. She tried to stand up straighter and loooked him in the eye.

"Kagome's missing." she announced to him. She waited for his shocked rsponse, but he crossed him arms, leaned on the doorway and turned his nose up. "Feh, so? Is that the reason why you came out here?" Kikyo gritted her teeth. At this moment, the last thing she needed was someone who needed a major attitude adjustment.

She placed her hand on his arm and looked at him sternly. "Please don't let your dignity get in the way of my sister's safety." He looked at her, surprised. "Excuse me?" he had never had someone tell him so forwardly of his pride. "Please..." again, no response. Kikyo sighed and tried again. "You love her." she said gently, placing her hand on his crossed arm. It hurt her, butshe had to say it. He stared at her, surprised again at the distant expression on her face. "You saw everything, didn't you?" he asked weakly.

"You love her," she said more clearly. "And so we have to find her." He fought with himself and normally, he would refuse again, but something about her scent made him calmer and so, his mind told him to agree.

"Ok," he took her hand. "Let' find her then." She returned his reply with a small smile and she tightened her grip on his hand. Inuyasha ordered Jaken to get him an umbrella. Once a black large umbrella was fetched, the two set off. Kiko tried to ignore it at first, but the cold was seeping into her head, her vision was blurry and her cheeks were splattered with a red blush. She knew she had to stay strong, because of Kagome, but she could feel her legs giving out, terribly.

After minutes of shivering, Inuyasha caught on and put his arm around her. This took Kikyo by surprise and she jumped back slightly. Feeling a warm arm around, she glanced at the hand resting at her shoulder. Then, her gaze turned to Inuyasha, who looked forward, with, also, a blush to his cheeks. Kikyo silently hoped that it wasn't from the cold. She could feel the attraction betwen them, and somehow, that was enough for the moment.

The two had to stop and rest under a tree, because of the weather growing harsher and harsher on them. They sat down with their jeans soaked from top to bottom. and Kikyo shivering. Inuyasha looked at her with concern, his own demon blood keeping him warm. He took both her hands in his. "Geeze!" he exclaimed. "You're hands are freezing!" He took hold of her body and squeezed her into his chest. She blushed even harder, although too cold to truly know what was going on. Getting up, his hand wrapped around hers, he heaved her up and he tried to talkover the winds crashing against their ears.

"We have to get you home!" he bellowed. She nodded weakly and they pushed against the storm to reach the mansion.

Maybe she did mean something to him afterall.

* * *

A/N: I'm not accustomed to just Inuyasha and Kikyo, so I'm taking things slow. Right now, I'm getting as many chapters in before the summer is over, because I have so much free time. Also this is one of the longest chapters I've written. And probably the most sloppiest. And the worst. I think the begginning was fine, but the end was horrible. Whatever, I had to get this chapter done. 

Well, what are you doing?

Review, Review, Review! Go ahead, click that button!


End file.
